What she wanted
by Jynx999
Summary: One Shot. Very loosely based on upcoming spoilers regarding the Cal and Ethan adoption storyline. Again a more forgiving story.


**Very loosely based on upcoming spoilers, hope you all enjoy.**

It was Cal's day off and since he had forgiven Emilie for the past he did enjoy spending some time with her when he was able to. It made her smile and that in turn made Cal smile. He regretted not being here for his Mum's illness and was not going to do the same to Emilie, after all, she didn't have anyone else.

Today he let he carer Shelly have the day off and had promised to take Emilie out wherever she wanted to go. He loaded the portable suction machine into the boot of his car before he turned to see Emilie eagerly waiting in her wheelchair.

"Come on then." He laughed and wheeled her over to the car and helped her in.

"Th..thank you." Emilie smiled as her son fastened her seatbelt and folded up her chair before popping it into the boot and closing it.

"Ok, where to then." Cal asked happily as he started the engine.

"H..ow about the b..beach?" Emilie asked. "Not been since y..you were mine."

"The beach it is." Cal nodded and began to drive.

"Sha..me Ethan, can't be here…" Emilie sighed.

Cal also sighed. "Yeah well, he might come round to the idea yet. He was do close to our Mum, it's harder for him than it is for me I guess."

Emilie nodded slowly.

"But at least we can have a nice day, just the two of us." Cal smiled as he pulled up in the car in the sand covered car park.

Cal grabbed the wheelchair from the boot and opened the passenger door to help Emilie out of the car the cold causing her to start in a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Cal asked her gently. "If you're not well we can do this another time."

"I'm fine…" Emilie spluttered. "Just help me get into my chair."

Cal nodded and helped to lift her, out of the car. As he did the sand under his feet caused him to go off balance plus Emilie started with another coughing fit sapping all of her energy and causing them both to fall to the ground.

Knocked out momentarily from a bump on the head off the wheelchair Cal opened his eyes and went to sit up but a pain shot through his right arm.

"Emilie… are you ok?" He asked paniced and used his good arm to call an ambulance.

"My…my chest…" Emilie gasped slightly.

"We need to get you sat up." Cal winced as he moved his position so he could support Emilie in a sitting position.

"Sor..ry.." She spoke as she rested tiredly against him.

"It's not your fault, it's alright." Cal soothed.

Finally the ambulance turned up sirens and all and out jumped Iain and what Cal assumed was Dixie's replacement.

"Alright Cal, what's happened?" Iain asked as he crouched to them instantly noticing Emilie breathing and placed a mask over her face.

"This is Emilie she broke out into a coughing fit and fell, using me as a cushion." Cal joked slightly.

Between them they managed to get Emilie as comfortable as possible and onto a trolley in the ambulance. Cal sat in the chair at her side and held her hand with his good arm.

"You alright Cal?" Iain asked.

"Think I've dislocated my shoulder, had a small bump to the head but I'm fine." He smiled.

Iain nodded as the other paramedic drove them back to the ED. "Do you ned any pain relief Cal?"

"No… No I'm ok. Entonox when it's relocated maybe but it's not too bad." He told him confidently even though if he was to be completely honest he was in agony.

Arriving at the ED Cal's stomach sank as Emilie was wheeled through to cubicles and Ethan reluctantly followed through.

"Ok, I just need to have a listen to your chest Emilie." Ethan spoke calmly and helped her sit forwards as he listened carefully. He allowed her to sit back and looked at her making eye contact. He eyes full of pain and sadness.

"It sounds a bit ratty so I'll send you for a chest xray and go from there." Ethan told her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just…see Cal.." She whispered.

Ethan looked up at his brother who was leaning on the wall for support hold his arm with a trickle of blood down the side of his head.

"Caleb…" Ethan sighed and indicated to the bed in the cubicle next door.

Cal didn't argue or even speak and did as he was told.

Ethan gently examined his shoulder before he looked at him brother and sighed handing him the Entonox.

"OK, take a few deep breaths, I'm going to relocate it…" He spoked

Ethan quickly popped his shoulder back into place and couldn't deny that the groan of pain Cal let out didn't satisfy him. He quickly put his arm in a sling before he began to look at his head wound.

As he did the porters came to take Emily to x-ray, once she was gone Cal spoke.

"What do you think it is?" Cal asked.

"A small head wound." Ethan answered.

"I meant Emilie." Cal rolled his eyes.

"Could be a chest infection. Most likely pneumonia though." Ethan answered.

Cal looked down, he knew in her condition Emilie couldn't fight pneumonia and win. It would kill her.

"We'll look after her though." Ethan promised, as angry as he was he didn't like to see Cal upset.

"Yeah…" Cal sighed.

"Were you knocked unconscious?" Ethan asked as he gently cleaned Cal's head.

"A couple of seconds maybe." Cal admitted. "No nausea or vomiting or dizziness though."

"No chance of brain damage either." Ethan joked slightly.

Cal laughed slightly before his expression changed and he wiped at his eyes.

Ethan sighed and sat down beside him on the bed.

"She is really ill Ethan, she hasn't got long left and I've gone the total wrong way around everything and now I have to live with the fact that the last few months of her life were made stressful by me." Cal told him.

"No, you haven't made the best decisions at all Cal. You've hurt me for a start and I don't think you will ever understand how much." Ethan told him. "But it's not only you I am angry with, it's Mum too and Dad and the whole family. We should have been told from day one."

Cal nodded in agreement.

"But at the end of the day you're still here, you haven't ran away from the situation. Which I know is hard for you." Ethan told him. "I am proud of you Caleb, no matter how angry I feel. And I understand this isn't all Emilie's fault either and she shouldn't suffer. I'm going to be around for her alright?"

Cal looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really." Ethan nodded. "I will forgive you in time, trusting you will be another matter."

"I understand." Cal agreed.

After a while Emilie was back from xray and her result slides were through.

"Okay." Ethan sighed as he came into the cubicle where his birth mother and brother were sitting. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good. You have severe pneumonia which explains why your breathing is so difficult. I can give you some antibiotics and a nebuliser to make you more comfortable but…"

"But.. th..is is the end of t..the road." Emilie spoke. "Its fine. I..knew i..it was coming."

"I really am sorry." Ethan told her.

She smiled at him and nodded as best she could.

Ethan passed the ipad out of the cubicle to one of the nurses and sat down at the other side of her and took her hand gently.

"We will both be here for you." Ethan told her.

"T...told you." Emilie smiled. "Kind…eyes."

Ethan laughed a little and smiled.

"You know." Emilie started and coughed slightly before she continued. "That beach t..trip. Would be easier. Wi..with more hands."

Cal looked at her. "You're not well enough to go to the beach."

"If she really wants to then I think we should." Cal spoke. "It was where her best memories of us two are."

"Looking..for crabs." Emilie reminisced. "Ra..acing into the sea."

"Sounds… fun." Ethan laughed slightly.

"Iain drove the car back, we can always go. Take some portable oxygen with us?" Cal laughed.

"You know what? Yeah, I will go and get some things together." Ethan spoke happily.

Half an hour later and Emilie and her boys as she liked to call them were at the beach, wrapped up warm yet still cold. Happily watching the tide slowly going out.

"You.. boys.. loved it here." Emilie spoke her voice barley a whisper her condition had deteriorated very quickly.

"It is nice." Ethan smiled.

"Used to race into the sea you said?" Cal winked at his mum.

"Oh no." Ethan shook his head.

"What you scared?" Cal teased and stood up taking his jacket off.

"No!" Ethan retorted and did the same before both boys ran down the beach and into the ice cold sea.

Emilie laughed as she watched them both, she remained in her chair holding her mask over her face. She had never been happier in such a long time.

 _"_ _Come on Nibbles!" Young Cal shouted at his younger sibling as he ran down the sand._

 _"_ _Your brother's legs are shorted than yours remember!" His mother shouted from the top of the beach._

 _Cal slowed and allowed Ethan to catch him up before they both went splashing into the sea. The cold made Ethan's legs hurt and he began to cry. Cal turned quickly and lifted his brother above the shallow water._

 _"_ _It's ok nibbles, I've got you." He told him._

 _Ethan gripped him and smiled when he was put back down on dry land._

 _"_ _Look at this peeble." Ethan picked up a shiny stone from the sand._

 _"_ _Pebble." Cal corrected him and smiled. "It's pretty isn't it? Should we give it to Mum?"_

 _Ethan nodded and they both ran back to their mother excited to show her their new found treasure._

"That was cold!" Ethan complained as him and Cal headed back up the beach towards Emilie.

"You're telling me." Cal agreed as they reached Emilie and pulled their coats on.

"Emilie." Ethan spoke noticing her eyes had closed.

"Must have been tired." Cal spoke and crouched to her wheelchair.

Ethan frowned. "Cal her jerking has stopped"

"Can't have…" Cal shook his head and watched as Ethan placed two fingers on her neck.

"She's gone Cal." Ethan told him.

"No…" Cal's eye began to fill.

"We made her last moment special Caleb. You've done her proud." Ethan told him feeling emotional himself.

"She died with her boys having forgiven her… that's all she ever wanted." Cal wiped his eyes and smiled.

 **Ending felt a bit rushed but didn't really know how to end it. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. J x**


End file.
